Dos sentimientos
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Este fic es sonadow, esta historia es AU y esta basado en el comic japones de Sonic the hedgehog, solo que a mi estilo, pasen y disfruten del fic


Mobius es un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, pero eso cambiaría con la llegada de cierta persona al tan odiado por muchos Dr. Eggman también conocido como Robotnik, no obstante también aparecería un héroe que detendría sus planes...pero... ¿Quién sería ese héroe?, o mejor dicho ¿Cómo surgiría aquel héroe? pues bien aquí la historia de este héroe, ¡el gran Sonic the hedgehog!

* * *

_¡Otro día más!_ dije contento mientras me estiraba, ¿la razón? pues hoy sería el día en que me confesaría a Amy-chan, ella es bastante linda y muy gentil, me sorprende que me aceptara como su amigo, puesto que no soy para nada popular y añadiendo mi apariencia que no es nada buena y menos con estos lentes tan grandes, lo sé...soy el típico cerebrito que siempre es molestado por los bravucones de la escuela...pero hoy va a ser diferente, baje las escaleras para tomar algo de desayunar

_ ¡Oh! buenos días Nicky!_me saludo sonriente mi padre

_ ¡Buenos días papá!

_ ¿Listo para tu cita con Amy-chan? jejejeje_dijo un poco burlón

_ ¡Papá! ¡ ¿Pero qué dices?!_grité avergonzado mientras me sentaba a comer, el desayuno lo preparó, mi padre, como verán mi madre falleció hace unos años por lo que ahora mi padre, se ocupa de mi como si fuera mi madre

_Vale, vale pero no te enojes, solo era una broma... ¿Hijo cuando termines de tu compromiso podrías pasar por algo?_ me entrega una lista de víveres

_Ok, papá_ cuando termine de desayunar salí de la casa para dirigirme hacia el parque, el lugar donde me encontraría con Amy-chan

_ ¡Hola Nicky!_ grito la chica de mis sueños cuando me vio llegar

_ ¡Amy-chan, hola!_ le respondí agitando mi mano como saludo_ perdón por llegar tarde

_No te preocupes, apenas llegue_ _me sonrió tiernamente

_ ¿Nos vamos?

_Sipi_sin previo aviso ella tomo mi mano, ¡no es posible! tal vez tenga oportunidad con ella! no pude evitar poner una sonrisa de idiota por lo que Amy-chan se empezó a reír

_ ¿Amy-chan pasa algo?_ dije sin darme cuenta de mi expresión

_No...no es nada... es solo que pusiste una cara muy graciosa jejejeje

_ ¿Enserio?_ me sonroje a mil_ lo siento...

_jejeje...AHHHH_ una mano jalo de repente el brazo de Amy...¡tenía que ser! de todo lo malo que me podría pasar, tenía que aparecer el...el que me hace mi vida a diario una pesadilla...

_¡Anton Verruca-sama está aquí!_

_Suéltame idiota_ grito Amy-chan

_Vamos lindura, no seas así, apuesto a que prefieres a un lindo chico como yo que a ese nerd_ dijo mientras abrazaba a Amy-chan por la cintura

_Noooo, aléjate lagarto de pacotilla

_jejejejeje_con un solo brazo la alzo y se la cargo como si fuera un costal, mientras ella solo pataleaba

_¡Suéltala ahora Anton!_grite mientras me acercaba a él para intentar golpearlo, para mi mala suerte le di un golpe certero lo que lo hizo cabrease y empezar a golpearme

_¡Chico listo ahora estas muerto!_el me tiro al suelo y empezó a darme fuertes golpes en el estomago

_¡Noooo detente Anton, déjale en paz!_lloraba Amy_chan

_Claro que lo voy a dejar en paz_ en ese momento me tomo del cuello de mi sudadera_ veamos qué tan bueno eres volando_ con un solo brazo me arrojo lejos, Anton era reconocido por su fuerza extraordinaria, nadie lo podía vencer y ahora yo solo fui una pelota que lanzo lejos, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de la caída

_¡ARGHT!_ en el suelo me retorcí de dolor, me levante poco a poco para ver alejarse a Anton y a Amy_chan alejarse hasta desaparecer_ ¿Por qué...por qué soy tan débil?_ dije llorando_ si tan solo tuviera un poco más de fuerza_ no me fije pero en el lugar donde caí, habían varias esmeraldas, creo que eran 7 y una muy grande, pero no le di importancia solo seguí lamentándome, hasta que una luz proveniente de esas esmeraldas empezó a envolverme y después...nada...

* * *

Con Amy y Anton

El lagarto y Amy se encontraban en una mesa en un café, en ese lugar se encontraba un erizo negro con betas rojas y ojos color carmín que solo miraba la escena parecía querer meterse para detenerlo...

_Vamos pequeña...dame un besito_ le decía mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica

_Nooooo, suéltame, ¡Nickyyyyyyy!_forcejeaba la pobre chica hasta que una mano bloqueo el rostro del lagarto

_¡La señorita dijo que no!_ sonrió un erizo azul de ojos color verde esmeralda

_¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo chico punk?!_dijo de manera violenta el lagarto, y el extraño erizo solo se rio

_Solo protejo a una pobre chica de un tipo con cara de idiota como tu_ dijo riéndose aún más fuerte

_¡Serás maldito!_se paró del asiento aventando la silla hacia atrás_ ¡Te ganaste una buena golpiza!

_ ¡Inténtalo si puedes!_ dijo confiado el erizo oji-verde, mientras tanto el erizo negro con betas rojas se acercó a la chica

_Es mejor alejarte de aquí, al parecer esto se pondrá muy feo_ amablemente le dio la mano

_S...si_ los dos se fueron a un lugar seguro, pero que podían ver la escena a la perfección, el lagarto comenzó con una serie de golpes, pero el erizo oji-esmeralda esquivaba con extrema facilidad aquellos golpes y estos, la mayoría de las veces se iba a parar a las mesas partiendolas a la mitad

_ ¡Wow! ¡Es mejor terminar con esto de una vez!_ con un movimiento ágil de su puño dejo fuera de combate al lagarto al instante_ ¡espero que hayas aprendido la lección!

_ ¿Q...quien eres tú?_ dijo con dificultad el lagarto

_¡Soy Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog!

La chica de cabellos rosados se sonrojo, al ver mejor al erizo azul, tenía un físico excelente, además de un bello rostro, ella se había enamorado, no obstante no se dio cuenta, que el chico que estaba alado suyo, también estaba mirando fijamente al rostro del oji-esmeralda.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina este primer capitulo, jujuju Nicky es genial XD, espero le aya agradado mucho, espero sus comentarios para poder motivarme y escribir mas capitulo TwT**


End file.
